


you can be beautiful (wonderful)

by willneversink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Rape, Violence, lawyer!louis, violated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneversink/pseuds/willneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you, Mister?”</p><p>“I’m—I’m Harry. Please, Attorney. We could meet at the Buffay’s near the park.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry. I don’t know you. How did you even get my number?”</p><p>“My friend gave it to me and he said you’re—great.”</p><p>“I’m what?” Louis sits up straight. “Goodbye.”</p><p>He slams the phone down but the phone immediately rings and he should just leave the phone ringing on line but he picks it up because he can.</p><p>“I’m not on for sex, asshole,” he spits.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. I meant you are a great attorney.”</p><p>or AU where Louis is a lawyer and Harry is his new client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be beautiful (wonderful)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story includes Rape and Violence (don't worry, it's not intense) but still. Be careful, loves. x

It’s midnight.

It’s already dark and cold outside. Louis is sitting on his swivel chair in his sweats and jumper as he reads the stocks of documents on his desk. His glasses are halfway off his nose. His cold feet are covered with cottony blue socks.

He moves his eyes away from the paper to reach for his coffee which is almost cold from being forgotten, but he drinks it anyway. He licks his lips to lick of the excess coffee and sets his cup down only to bury his nose into the paper in his hands.

Then the phone rings.

His head snaps to the telephone ringing beside his cup of coffee. He looks at the digital clock on his desk: _2:45 A.M._

“Who would call at this hour?” he mumbles, yawning as he finally lets go of the paper he’s been holding for days. The phone keeps on ringing and he waits. He looks at the white telephone and the red light blinking as the disturbing ring of the phone annoys his ears.

Then it stops.

“Thank you!” he thrusts his hands towards the phone and chuckles to himself. He stretches his limbs, making his shirt ride up as he yawns—the telephone rings again. He rolls his eyes and drags himself (by the chair) to get closer to the desk—and the phone.

“Hello?”

No one answers at the other line.

“Hello?” he repeats. His forehead creases when no one speaks but he can hear a heavy breathing over the phone. He counts to three but then no one said anything. “Look, it’s almost three in the morning and I don’t have time for pranks. I’m a busy person. Don’t call again. Have a good day ahead.”

He slams the phone down and runs his fingers through his messy hair that he keeps on tugging earlier as he reads how fucked up his client case is. He’s been studying this case for two days and it’s more complicated than he thought.

He gets up from his chair and takes off his glasses, placing it carefully in the case and putting it in his drawer.

The phone rings again.

He immediately picks up the call but didn’t say anything. He slumps back to his chair, picking at his stubble. He should shave tomorrow, really. He counts to three again—a small voice comes out from the other line.

“I—I’m sorry to bother you at this hour.” The voice says. The voice sounds like it has some sinus problems or cold because it sounds like his nose is clogged. “I’m assuming this is Attorney Louis Tomlinson?”

The voice is full of fear and he’s almost whispering. He’s whispering his words with lots of breath, but somehow there’s this hope in his voice that Louis wants to know why this stranger called him.

“Yes, and?”

“Uh—”

“Speak louder.”

“Can we—can we meet tomorrow? Are you free? This is very important and I can’t tell it over the phone.”

Louis stops playing with his stubble and raises his brow. Who the hell he thinks he is to make Louis meet him tomorrow? He called at this hour and then asks him to see him? Louis can’t believe this man.

“Who are you, Mister?”

“I’m—I’m Harry. Please, Attorney. We could meet at the Buffay’s near the park.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I don’t know you. How did you even get my number?”

“My friend gave it to me and he said you’re—great.”

“I’m _what_?” Louis sits up straight. “Goodbye.”

He slams the phone down but the phone immediately rings and he should just leave the phone ringing on line but he picks it up because he can.

“I’m not on for sex, asshole,” he spits.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant you are a great attorney.” They both exhale. Louis shuts his eyes to calm himself. His nerves can get to him sometimes and it’s been proven that it’s not good from him or for everyone. His eyes flies open when he hears someone is sniffling.

He keeps his eyes and ears open. The subtle sniffles turn to small whimpers. He tries to cover it by coughing but a small whimper escapes from his mouth. Louis’ lips forms an ‘O’ as he listens to stranger’s breakdown. He has heard and seen this often in courtroom when victims didn’t get the justice they want. It’s heartbreaking.

He’s been a lawyer for five years and handled complicated cases. He doesn’t accept the clients who have been accused. He prefers taking cases from victims. He wants to see them relieved and happy when they finally get the justice they’ve been dying to get that others failed to do. He doesn’t want to be that lawyer who twists the whole story just to defend someone who really did what they’re accusing.

He wanted to be a lawyer to defend people who can’t defend their selves not to be a lawyer just to earn.

“Please, help me.”

-

Louis is late.

Of course he is. He runs to the Buffay’s in his grey blue coat. Underneath his coat is his white jumper and black jeans. He pushes the door open and the bell rings. His eyes roam the room. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s looking for. He has no idea how _Harry_ looks like. They talked on the phone and he agreed meeting him—well, because it looks like that Harry needs his help.

There’s this one man sitting alone by the window. His hands are clasp on the table in front of him, but he still keeps on fiddling with his fingers—he looks up—Louis is at the door, their eyes meet and the man’s eyes grow wide. He suddenly stands up straight and pushes his hair back.

Maybe that’s him. No one has been hurt from asking. He walks towards the table and the man is still following him with its gaze as he walks. He stops in front of him, “Are you Harry?”

“Um, yeah.” He awkwardly nods, letting a small smile. “Please sit.”

Louis wordlessly sits on the empty chair in front of Harry. He takes off his coat and puts it on the vacant chair next to him. He then fixes his gaze on Harry and studies his features while Harry sips his tea quietly.

Harry has a long curly hair that falls freely over his shoulders. He also has huge hands. His brows are naturally drawn inwards that makes him look like intimidating. His lips are plump and pink, and they’re turned upside down. He has a faded scar on his right cheek. His shoulders are tensed and his back is arched. He’s wearing a white jumper and ripped skinny jeans—plus boots.

He seems sad. That’s what Louis notices.

“So, Harry. Why am I here?”

“Would you like some tea firs—?”

“No. Thank you.” Harry nods and looks downwards. “Look, Harry. Be straightforward. I need you to be.”

“I—I need your help,” he whispers. He tugs at the end of the sleeves of his jumper as he talks. His eyes are still casted on his hands as he talks. “It’s—it’s hard for me to talk about this. I’ve tried to forget it for two years but it keeps on hunting me.”

“Talk louder.” Louis reminds. Harry looks up at him. His eyes are glossy and he’s biting his lips too hard to keep himself from shedding a tear. Louis smiles soothingly at him and Harry takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. He opens his eyes and smiles—but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I only told my best friend about this a year ago. I think he just gave me a few months before he started to push me to see a doctor. It took a lot of time before I agreed—it helped me. But then he started to ask me to file a case which freaked me out—I couldn’t.”

“But now you’re here.”

“Yeah.” He brings down his hands on his lap and keeps his head down. “I’m scared, though.”

“There’s nothing wrong about being scared,” he says. He looks at the counter and sees the cup of tea that has been gone cold. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Yeah.” Harry nods, lifting his head up.

“Your pale face tells me no.” He points at Harry’s surprised face and gets up. “Wait here. I’ll get us pancakes.”

Before Harry could even protest he already walks to the counter. He comes back with a tray, two pancakes on it and two cups of tea. He sits down and passes the plate and cup of tea towards Harry. Harry mumbles a small ‘ _thank you’_ as he eats silently.

“Think of me as your friend and not just a lawyer.”

Louis looks at him expectantly. Some clients are hard to talk to and it’s Louis’ job to loosen them up to be able for them to tell him everything about the situation. It will be hard for the both of them if the client won’t give away all of the important information just because they feel like they couldn’t trust Louis. Louis doesn’t like the feeling of not being trusted.

“I can do that.” Harry agrees, eyes on his food.

“First, look in the eyes of who you are talking to,” he tells. Harry looks at him and Louis notices how green his eyes are. And maybe the sarcastic and firm tone of his voice becomes natural after being a lawyer for five years. “Second, talk louder. Let your voice out. Speak out. You can’t be silent every time especially when you’re being abused.” He notices how Harry tensed up and clutches the fork in his hand. Louis decides to ignore it because it seems too private for now. “Third, tell me everything. From smallest to biggest thing. It’s important for you to do that.”

“I—I’ll try,” he nods, trying to keep his eyes trained on Louis’. “But—can I ask something?”

“Sure.” He puts a mouthful of pancake in his mouth as he waits.

“Can you do the same?” He stops chewing and looks blankly at Harry. _What?_ Harry plays with his food, and once again, his eyes are on his pancake. “I mean, open up to me and I’ll open up to you? I’m not—I’m not really comfortable being around with someone I barely know—I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” he nods. “I could do that.”

“Thank you.”

They eat in silence for few minutes until Louis decided to ask about Harry. He needs to know his client. He has to. Plus he also wants to know what is this man with curly hair is hiding, but Louis knows deep down his mask and all the walls, he’s actually a great person.

“Tell me about you. I only know that you are Harry.”

Harry chuckles softly at that. He damps the napkin over his mouth and sets it on the table. He looks eye to eye at Louis, clearing his throat. Louis smirks and winks at Harry because he’s trying. Harry’s shoulders quietly falls as he giggles quietly.

“I’m Harry Styles. Twenty five years old. I work as an encoder in this company for two years.”

“Numbers, huh?” Louis teases.

“Papers, huh?”

Louis lets out a surprised laugh, covering his mouth. Harry presses his lips together to stop himself from laughing but his shoulders are shaking. “Oh, shut up.”

Harry shrugs with a smug face. “I have one older sister and they live in Cheshire. That’s where I came from.”

“Louis Tomlinson. I’m twenty-nine. Well, I work as a lawyer for five years now.”

Harry stares at him, wondering. “Is it hard?”

“What?”

“Being a lawyer?”

Louis gazes at him for a minute, and then puts the pancake inside his mouth. Harry waits for him patiently, fingers wrapped loosely around the fork. Louis swallows the thick pancake down his throat and sips from his cup of tea.

“It could be harder than you think it could be. You wouldn’t know what your client is going through even though he’s perfectly fine in front of you and sharing a table.” Louis sets his cup down as Harry looks down his plate and plays with his food. “Some lawyers are stone-hearted.  They think it’s a requirement to be one so that when they don’t win the case, they won’t feel guilty about it. And that’s my problem—” Harry snaps his head towards him, lips set into a line. “—I tend to pour all I can to win the case as long as my client deserves the justice he’s trying to get.”

After the last word escapes his lips, everything seems to shut down. Ears become deaf for everything. Eyes begin to focus like an eye of camera. Skin starts to become itchy as the hair stands up. They look into each other eyes. Louis looks at the guy in front of him who he knows is hiding something behind those mesmerising green eyes and pretty face. He knows that those smiles are covered with pain and fear.

He also knows that the permanent scar on his cheek will always remind him of the horrible incident he’s been to. He wants to help him. He could help him, if Harry would let him.

Harry shuts his eyes, putting down his fork. He shuts his eyes so tight that his eyelashes curls upward and wrinkles form by his eyes. Louis waits for him patiently. He notices the way Harry shivers and how much his hands are shaking that he has to put his hands under the table for Louis not to notice.

He opens his eyes. Louis bites his tongue. Harry’s eyes are shining and welling up with tears.

Harry takes a deep breath, “I—” His voice is shaking. “I—”

His lips quiver so he bites his lower lip. He doesn’t meet Louis’ eyes and his tears are so close to spill. Louis’ fingers twitch and his palm itches. He tries so hard not to reach out and hug him. He tends to give someone a cuddle when they cry. It’s like an instinct and it’s hard that it has become a habit of his. 

Harry turns his head and looks blankly at the window. Louis notices his Adam’s apple bobs down his throat. He was about to tell Harry to not tell him anything if he’s not ready but Harry decided to spill it out. He closes his eyes softly and let the ugly words leave his mouth.

“I’ve been raped.”

-

When Louis knocks on the door one morning with a bright smile escaping his lips, he’s jittery. He keeps on shifting in his feet as he waits for the door to open. He’s wearing his favorite maroon jumper and loose sweats (which isn’t appropriate for a lawyer, actually—but its Harry after all. He won’t mind if Louis is dressed with trash), hands buried deep in the pocket of his jacket.

Harry and Louis often go out for breakfast, lunch or even dinner if they aren’t available for the whole day. With little time spending with one another, Harry finally started to open up with him. Especially when Harry broke down in front of him on the swing at the hidden garden in a coffee shop one morning telling him that he wants Vince—unfortunately that’s the name of the disgusting person—to suffer to death if that’s possible.

He’s never seen someone who’s broken and full of wrath but can still look like an angel before.

And that’s how Harry decided to file a case against Vince.

And now Harry is in front of him. Eyes droopy, lips puffed, and hair disheveled. He’s scrubbing his eyelids as his other hand clutches the door knob, pushing the door open. He lets out a small yawn and pushes his hair back.

“What are you doing here this early? Come on in. It’s cold.”

“Well, yeah, I figured,” he chuckles, shrugging. Harry giggles and closes the door when Louis walks in. He stands still at the door, watching Louis squirms in front of him.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, amused.

“I have good news.” Louis grins, pinching his own fingers in the pocket of his jacket. His smile expands when Harry’s lips start to curve upwards and his face lights up. “He’s been caugh—”

Before Louis could even blink, he’s already being squashed with long arms and big body. His face is buried in Harry’s hair that smells both vanilla shampoo and pillow. He automatically wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and closes his eyes as he feels the rushing of his blood in his veins and the beating of his heart through his ears. Minutes have passed and Harry is clutching his jacket. It should be suffocating this way, Harry is almost crushing his bones but he can feel all of the emotion Harry is feeling that moment.

He rubs Harry’s back when his neck starts to feel damp. He knows Harry is shedding tears and he is using Louis to hide it because he knows he can count on Louis. Louis squeezes his eyes tightly when Harry sucks in a deep shaky breath and it hits directly on his neck.

“Thank _you_.”

*

“Excuse me.”

He almost fell backwards with the way the force pulls him out of the hug. Harry subtly wipes his eyes but the smile on his face is still there and _he’s_ glowing. His eyes meet Louis and he smiles apologetically. Louis playfully rolls his eyes, Harry chuckles in return.

“I’m going now.”

The voice catches both of their attention. Harry’s smile leaves his face as he looks at the slim guy in front of him, whose back it turning on Louis. Louis buries his hands in his pocket again and looks down at his feet, contemplating if he should go or not.

“Okay.”

He glances at them when he hears the sound of two lips smacking into each other. He almost rolls his eyes because it doesn’t look affectionate at all. Without any word, the guy left the room. It’s dead silent after that even after the door shut. Louis keeps his eyes trained on the tiled floor until Harry clears his throat.

“Breakfast?” he smiles shyly.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Louis smirks, walking towards the couch. “You didn’t mention him once.”

“Um. I don’t think it’s necessary?” Harry stutters, shakily picking up the clothes thrown on the floor.

Louis watches him shuffles through the clothes. His hands are shaky, shoulders are tensed, and his eyes seem lost. The smile on his face earlier is replaced by a blank face that looks like he mastered doing it for years. He’s not telling something to Louis and he doesn’t know if he should ask or not because he’s not sure if it’s connected to the case. He doesn’t want to invade someone’s privacy by just asking.

Harry walks away from him towards the door—which is the bedroom, Louis assumes—but Louis’ mouth can’t stop him.

“You’re hiding something.” Harry freezes in his spot. He clutches the clothes closer to his chest. His back is facing Louis and Louis can’t see his face but he knows it’s bothering him. “Should I know what it is?”

“I... I don’t think so, Attorney.”

“Why does your boyfriend look mad?” he narrows his eyes as he waits for Harry to answer his question. “Does he have something to do about your case?”

“I—I don’t know.”

“Harry—”

“Attorney—please—”

“Tell me—”

“No—”

“Harry.”

“Stop!”

“Tell me—”

“Vince is his best friend, okay?!” Harry yells, dropping the clothes and marching towards his bedroom, slamming the door.

-

The day Louis got the news, he wanted to see Harry immediately but Harry texted him that he’s really busy and can’t fit him in his schedule. Of course he says it’s really important but it looks like Harry is doing something important so he asked him:

_‘Do you want me to tell you now over the phone or do you want us arrange a meet up so I could tell you?’_

He waits patiently for Harry to text. It’s 2:00 P.M. in the afternoon. He’s in his suit and his briefcase is resting on the couch next to his as he drinks his wine. His eyes don’t even move a nerve. It just stays there, waiting for Harry’s message to appear.

His heart leaps up to his throat when his phone vibrates.

_‘You could tell me now.’_

_‘Can I at least call?’_

_‘Sure.’_

As soon as Harry answered the call, all Louis could hear is his shallow breathing. It looks like his face is too close to the phone that’s why Louis could hear every shaky breath he lets out.

“Tell me now,” Harry whispers.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, clutches the phone and fists the pillow next to him and biting his tongue for too long before dropping the bomb.

“He’s been granted for bail.”

He opens his eyes and tries to listen to whatever noise is coming from the other line—but there is still all gush of breath. He can feel the atmosphere getting thick despite the fact that they’re not in the same room but the tension is there.

“Our case has already been raffled and they can call us anytime for the… the hearing,” he adds, mouth starting to become dry.

That’s when he heard the deep intake of breath of Harry. “ _Why?”_

His voice is so small and he sounds like he’s so close to tears but he’s trying his best not to breakdown over the phone—and Louis just wants to hug him as he cries on his shoulder. Those green eyes shouldn’t be drowned by unworthy tears.

“Well, because—”

“Because they thought I was lying? Because they thought I wasn’t fucking raped?! Why did they even grant him bail? What if he ran away? What if—what if he came to me and—and who knows what he’ll do?”

“Harry—” he calls gently. “Breathe for me.”

He’s starting to freak out and Louis can feel that with the way he was throwing out his words. It’s frantic. His voice is deeper than it should be and his voice is too close to the mouth piece that it can’t be really understood. He hears Harry take in deep breathes. Hearing his breathing makes his heart slowly become tamed inside his chest.

“I wasn’t lying,” he breathes out. “I wasn’t, Attorney. He raped _me._ ”

Louis’ chest weighs when he starts to hear Harry’ sob breaking over the phone. It’s quiet and low but it’s too loud for Louis’ ears, enough for his heart to shatter into pieces. He clears his throat.“I will help you, H.”

“W-What if they win? They can’t win, Attorney.”

His voice is full of hope and it really helps Louis when he knows his clients trust him enough to win the case—because they really want it for themselves, for the justice they’re fighting for. In times like this, Louis’ heart doubles its size.

“They won’t. We—especially, me—wouldn’t let that happen. Don’t worry, honey.”

-

“Will you please read to us your medical report of Harry Edward Styles, Doctor Michaella?”

Louis fixes his eyes at the woman who’s holding a folder that contains Harry’s medical report two years ago. He asked Harry if he took a physical examination after the incident and good thing that Harry did because he was at his worst condition that he had to be taken to the nearest hospital.

Now is their first hearing and Harry threw up a lot before they even enter the court room. The other side of the court has no one but Harry. He refused to tell anyone about this case (even his boyfriend, but they both know that his boyfriend knows—and he’s just acting like an asshole to Harry) because he doesn’t one anyone to worry about him, and also he don’t need their pity.

“High laceration, inside and outside the anus. Bleeding. Major bruising includes arms, legs and the torso. Open wound. ”

“Any semen samples?” Louis asks.

“Positive.”

“So bleeding? How long was he bleeding?”

“Two days.”

Louis nods to himself and fixes his eyes at the woman sitting in front of them. He counts with his fingers, “High laceration, major bruising, positive in semen samples, two days of bleeding. I don’t know but rape requires force and this examination tells us that Mr. Harry Styles had been attacked. I’d like to ask you, Ms. Green, Is your report conclusive of rape?”

“It was rape.”

Louis smiles at the judge and raises both of his hand. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

-

It’s almost one o’clock in the morning when Louis’ phone lights up and vibrates under his pillow where he’s resting his head. He pushes his eyeglasses up to his nose and sits up, getting the phone underneath his fluffy pillow. It’s Harry.

_‘You up?’_

Louis glances at the flat screen TV that hangs on the wall, lights reflecting onto his face. He chuckles at the horrible joke before he types his reply.

_‘Yeah. What’s up?’_

Immediately, the phone vibrates for almost three seconds.

_‘Can I come over?’_

_‘Please.’_

_‘I really need someone to talk to right now’_

_‘and you’re the only person I could think about’_

That’s when he found Harry on his doorstep with red-rimmed eyes and red nose. Harry even tried to smile when Louis opened the door but his tears betrayed him. His face crumpled and when he opened his mouth, instead of a greeting, sob slipped out. Next thing Louis knew, Harry is fitting himself in Louis’ arms despite how tall and big he is compared to Louis, and letting his precious tears run down his face.

“Can you hold me for a while, p-please?”

Louis closes his eyes and tries to squeeze Harry. He tilts his head, nuzzling Harry’s curly hair and smelling it as he close his eyes. He feels Harry’s hand clutches his shirt as he cries. _This is wrong_ , _very wrong, Louis._ He shouldn’t be holding his client like this. He shouldn’t be enjoying smelling Harry’s hair that smells like vanilla and memorizing the way the scent makes its way into his nose. He shouldn’t get this too attached to his client.

He’s a lawyer and Harry is his client.

But can he push someone away when they look broken and they have no one to lean on? Would he push him away when all he can trust is Louis?

“What happen—”

“No questions. Please.”

“Okay.”

Harry kissed Louis cheek that night before he went to Louis’ guestroom to have some sleep. They didn’t talk about it—they also didn’t talk about what happened why Harry came over and cried.

-

“Mr. Kyle Sandoval, will you please tell us what your relationship with the defendant is?”

Louis smirks at Harry’s boyfriend that somehow is giving his testimony about the case. Kyle has this perfect jaw line and blue eyes which looks perfect to punch once this hearing is over. Louis was surprised when he saw Kyle, as he entered the courtroom, sitting at the opposite side.

If there is anyone who he should be supporting, it should be Harry because they’re together. But surprise, bitches! He’s betraying his own boyfriend. He looked at Harry with confusion on his face but Harry just smiled sadly at him and mouthed a _‘later’_.

And now he’s trying so hard not to beat the hell out of this asshole.

“I’m his best friend since high school.”

“And do you know who Harry Styles is, Sir?” Kyle doesn’t answer. “Aren’t you in a relationship with him?”

“Objection. Irrelevant.” Atty. Jane, the attorney of the accused, states.

“What did you see?” Louis asks, eyes twitching.

Kyle stares hardly at his own hands as he talks. “Vince didn’t force him. He seduced Vince and they ended up having sex. No one was raped—”

“LIAR!”

All eyes are on Harry as his voice booms in the room. His face is red as well as his eyes. He’s clenching his jaw and fists. His eyebrows are slanted together and the veins on his neck are almost popping out.

“We were together that time! How fucking could you? You fucking asshole!”

The sound of the mallet hitting a wood cuts into the thick tension in the room. “Silence in court.”

Louis clears his throat and brings back his attention to Kyle who’s now nibbling his lower lip as he stares at his _best friend_ , almost looking for help. You chose to be in that chair, fucker.

“You were there, Mr. Sandoval?” Louis taunts, cocking his head.

“I was,” he nods.

“You were in a relationship with Harry when it happened?”

“We were.”

“You let your best friend touch your boyfriend?” Louis laughs sarcastically. “Even if it wasn’t rape, you would flip and get someone’s dirty hand off of your boyfriend.” He clasps his hands and licks his lip. “Tell us the story how you saw them.”

Kyle lifts his head and glares at Louis. Louis just smiles at him, enough to make him feel threatened and annoyed.

“We were partying that night because it was our reunion with our college friends. We were at the resort, one of our successful friends owns the resort so it was free and we have the whole floor.” Louis doesn’t miss the way his voice shakes. “I came back to our room to get my phone and also to wee—but the door was already opened.”

“Oh, surprise,” Louis comments with fake enthusiasm.

“Atty. Tomlinson,” Judge Pam mutters.

Louis raises his hands in defense and gestures at Kyle to continue.

“The position of the bed was—was directly where the door was opened and I saw them doing it on the bed. It was Vince’s room and we were sharing a room that time. Both of them were completely enjoying it—Ha-Harry wasn’t screaming or struggling. I left to give them privacy. We weren’t together that time. We weren’t dating,” his voice fades out as his sentence ends.

“Do you remember what’s the exact time when you went to _your_ room?” Louis asks.

“Around twelve.”

Louis lets out a small laugh and starts to walk in front of Kyle. He rubs his hands together and clasps it afterwards. A devilish smirk is painted on his face as he plays with the remote he’s been holding since the beginning of this hearing.

“You said you caught them having sex. You also said they were having fun. You said the door was open and you left right after you saw them. But watch this clip from the security camera nearest to your room, Mr. Sandoval.” He presses the _play_ button and the flat screen TV turns on and plays a video.

“At eleven o’clock in the evening, you were approaching your room. At exactly eleven-oh-two, you entered the room. Seems like the door wasn’t open and nothing was happening in there, was it, Mr. Kyle?” He turns his attention from the TV to Kyle who’s been glaring at the TV screen but his face is so pale it almost turns to white. Louis is actually worried he might faint. “And then you said you left? Let’s fast it forward, shall we?—You left the room at two o’clock in the morning with your _best friend_ Kyle, stumbling. Were you drunk, Sir? ”

“I wasn’—”

“And then at exactly seven fourty-five in the morning, you could see Harry Styles leave the room limping. He was wearing nothing but ripped boxer shorts.” He stands upright and leans forward to Kyle, clenching his jaw. Kyle really looks terrified and Louis thinks he would run any minute now. “Mr. Kyle Sandoval, are you involved with raping Mr. Harry Styles?”

“I’m not!” Kyle shouts frantically.

“Objection! Hypothetical!”

“And the semen sample includes yours, Mr. Sandoval.”

Attorney Jane tries to open her mouth to argue but closes it again. Louis sees Vince in his peripheral vision throws Attorney Jane a _‘what the fuck’_ look. Louis fast forward everything until Kyle and Vince came back together into the room, still stumbling and almost crawling. He lets the video play as he buries his gaze to Kyle. Kyle glares back at him with tight jaw and flattened lips. No one said anything.

“No further question, Your Honor,” he says as he throws his hands on air.

-

It’s eight o’clock in the evening.

Louis is walking home from an ice cream parlor and is holding hands with a girl when he spotted Harry sitting on the pavement in front of his house. Harry has his knees together and tucked into his chest. His face is hidden underneath his long hair while he rests his forehead on his knees.

“Who’s that?” Louise asks, tugging Louis’ hand to get his attention. “Do you know him?”

“Yes, baby.” He nods, eyes still trained on Harry.

Before he could even call out his name, Harry lifts his head and looks around until his eyes meet Louis’. There are his bloodshot eyes again. Louis smiles gently at him and Harry finally tears his gaze on Louis to look at the girl standing next to him. They just stare at each other until Louis decided to get to him.

“Wanna come inside?”

“Um, no. No, I’ll—I’ll come back tomorrow morning.” Harry stands up and shrugs the dirt off his pants but Louis circles his fingers around Harry’s arm—and he stops moving.

“You can stay. Louise won’t mind.” He offers Harry a smile before looking down at his baby. “Right, love?”

“You can have my ice cream.” She smiles too bright, Harry thinks. Her smile is bright enough to make Harry’s lips curve upwards. Her little arm is extended towards Harry, handing her cookies and cream flavoured ice cream, and also offering a sweet and cute smile. “I know you cried. You need this to cheer you up.”

Harry looks back at Louis, a smile still on his face, before he gets the ice cream from Louise’s hand. “T-thank you.”

She nods her head, giggling.  “Come on. Dad, can I show him around? I can show him his room for tonight!” she exclaims excitedly, clapping her hands.

“Yeah. Sure. That’ll be great.” Louis answers, smiling too big that his eyes are disappearing.

“Yay!” she giggles, detaching her hand from Louis and grabbing Harry’s. Harry lets out a squeak and laughs before letting Louise drag her towards the doorstep. She runs towards the door, dragging Harry behind her. They stop in front of the door, waiting for Louis because he has the keys.

“You stare too intense.” Harry comments, eyes droopy.

“Yeah? Dad says so. I got that from him, my aunt says,” she states proudly. And then she tiptoes, reaching for his hair. Harry bends his knees and gets down getting to Louise’s level and lets her run her fingers through his hair. “You really have a long hair. It’s beautiful.”

Louis can clearly hear them but pretends he doesn’t exist as he twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. He catches a glimpse of Louise’s holding Harry’s hand again and it shouldn’t mean anything but his heartbeat races.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t cut it.”

That earns a chuckle from Harry—and a hidden grin from Louis.

They take off their coats and shoes before Louise runs off excitedly to her room to change. He brings Harry to their kitchen and makes them both cup of tea. Harry sits on the high chair, finishing off the ice cream Louise gave him. Louis tries to look busy with making their tea.

“Louise is such a nice girl.” Harry says quietly. “How old is she?”

“Six,” he answers, putting the tea in front of Harry.

Harry immediately wraps his hands around the cup to get some heat. “You didn’t mention her to me even once,” he pauses. “Are you hiding her?”

Louis actually laughs at that and shakes his head. “No. I just don’t think it’s necessary for me to tell about her, you know? Clients don’t care about me or my kid, so why bother telling them?”

“I care. So tell me.”

Louis turns around and he sees Harry staring at him, waiting for him to talk. He sighs and walks opposite from Harry’s chair and settling on another high chair. He closes his eyes as he lets the hotness of the tea runs down his throat down to his stomach. “Not if you tell me first why you’re here.”

“About Kyle—”

“Hey! What’s your name?”

Louise enters the room in her heart patterned green pyjamas. She tries to get onto Louis lap but Louis won’t let him. Louis laughs as Louise almost cries in frustration. She grunts in defeat, pinching Louis’ thigh. She pouts and walks around the counter table to approach Harry.

“Will you watch TV with me?” she asks, pouting.

“Hey, I used to be your TV buddy.”

“Well, you’re mean to me!” she yells. Louis stifles a laugh. She rolls her eyes and tugs at Harry’s shirt. Harry smiles down at her with patient smile. “Please?”

“Sure.”

-

Louis is still in the kitchen while Louise and Harry are on the couch, watching Tangled. Louise asked him earlier if he could run his fingers through her hair because Louis always does it when they’re watching a movie.

“I always wanted to braid someone’s hair.” Louise suddenly says. “Dad’s hair is too short for braid.”

“Mhm.”

“Can I braid yours?” she asks excitedly. She looks too happy for Harry to turn her down so he just nods. Her little fingers collect his hair strands in one place and start to divide it in three. He fixes his eyes on the screen, starting to feel safe and sleepy in this house and in this little girl’s gentle touch—just like his father.

He jolts in surprise when he feels a peck on the lower part of his neck. He flushes and shuts his eyes to block his tears. He never felt this small for a while and somehow he just want to curl up and cry his eyes out. It feels good to know someone cares for you.

Her little arms wrap around his neck and she hums a song. She knows how to comfort someone. Louis taught him—or maybe because she also comforts his dad when he feels too stressed with his work. Every night she will try to hug and kiss him to make him feel better and she believes that her kisses and hugs take his sadness away.

“You’re amazing. You don’t deserve these bruises.”

“I’m sorry. You have to see that.” He reaches behind him to let his hair go but Louise smacks his hand. “I have to cover it.”

She sighs and sits down on the couch next to him. But she makes Harry turn to her so now they’re facing each other, Rapunzel on TV already forgotten. “Why aren’t you crying?”

Harry chuckles, rubbing his eyelids. “What?”

“My dad says when the person is sad, you should let it out. Cry it all out. Because it’ll hurt more here,” she points at his chest. “Because you’re keeping it all in. He also said that it’s okay to cry because we’re just all bunch of humans and its normal to cry even if you’re boy—because you’re human too. You have tear ducts.”

“You talk too mature for your age.”

“Age doesn’t define someone’s maturity.” She laughs. “Romeo cried once in school and everyone made fun of him because unfortunately—boys shouldn’t cry—so I made all the kids that made fun of him cry.”

He scrunches his nose, “How did you do that?”

“I made dad cut me some onions and I brought it to school. And then I wiped the onion on their cheeks and they all cried.” She laughs, throwing her head back. She looks too proud for someone who made all of her classmates cry. “Dad had to go to school and he told me things—he yelled for a minute but he didn’t get mad at me or something.”

“That was very brave thing to do.”

“I know. So you should be brave too,” she smiles assuredly, like she knows everything.

-

Louis put her to bed and kisses her goodnight. Louise told him to take care of Harry because he’s precious and he needs someone to take care of him. He lay next to her until she fell asleep. He saw how she hugged him earlier and how Harry almost cried when Louise hugged him. He also saw the bruises and he knows who did that to him.

_“He needs someone to take care of him like how you take care of me. Can you take care of him, dad?”_

_-_

“Hey.”

He found Harry in the guestroom, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees while staring outside the window. Harry looks at his side, enough to see Louis. “Hey. Sit with me.”

“I brought us some tea.” He sits down next to Harry, facing the window. He puts down the mug in front of Harry and crosses his legs, sipping from his own mug.

“It’s such a great idea to put a window like this. You can clearly see everything outside. It feels safe and comforting.” Harry states, eyes still trained outside. “Our flat only has one window, and it’s so small.”

Louis designed the whole place and all of the rooms have a rectangle glass window that goes from the ceiling down to the floor. Its size is as big as the doors—so nothing huge. It actually feels pretty nice at dawn where you can witness the day changes from night and after a few minutes, the stars will shine, and actually Louis could do that all day.

“How are you, Harry?”

Louis stares at him. Harry smiles with tight lips, arms still around his knees. He turns his head to at Louis. His eyes are tired as well as his smile. “I’m not fine.”

“I figured.”

He lets out a small bitter laugh and looks back out of the window, maybe imagining his own world where he’s happy and not experiencing this torture. Louis just stares at him, admiring his face and memorizing every feature of his face.

“I broke up with Kyle that night before I came over here.” He whispers, hugging himself closer. “He hit me. He was mad and he told me that—that I liked what happened to me and I’m just—I just filed a case because I want attention.”

“That. Is. Bullshit.”

“He said, if I wanted to file a case I should’ve done it right after it happened.” Louis’ heart clenches when tears start to flow down his cheeks but his eyes are still open and he’s staring blankly at the window. “I never wanted any of this, Attorney.” He takes a deep breath and buries his head between his legs. “I was scared to sue them because first of all, Kyle is his best friend. Second, I couldn’t remember clearly what happened in that room. Third, Vince threatened me—if it wasn’t for Niall, I wouldn’t do this... because until now it’s haunting me..”

Louis hesitantly reaches out for Harry. At first, he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and scoots closer. He stops moving when Harry detaches his arms around his knees and hugs him. He buries his face on Louis’ chest and just holds on a little tighter. Louis can hear small whimpers and his shirt is starting to get wet but he just rubs Harry’s back comfortingly and kisses his head.

“You’re doing the right thing, H.”

“He started to hit me when he knew I filed a case against Vince.” He cries, hands clutching Louis’ shirt. Louis squeezes him, closing his eyes also to calm himself. “It hurt, Attorney. It still does.”

“You don’t have to be with him anymore. You don’t deserve that.” He pulls Harry off of him and holds his face. He wipes Harry’s face with his thumb and kisses his forehead. Tears are still strolling down his face and his eyes are swollen again. He still looks beautiful when he cries. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“He slapped me—before I went here tonight. I couldn’t go back, Louis. And—and the fact that it has a possibility he also raped me—I can’t—” he closes his eyes, sob starting to slip out from his trembling lips. “No.”

“Shush.” Louis kneels and hugs him closer. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine.”

Louis wishes he can just make Harry feel safe and better with his hug. Hearing Harry cry makes him want to do everything to make him all feel better. He wants to see how Harry was before this happened. He wants to witness how much he glows when he smiles too big that his dimples are visible. He wants to see his green eyes shines again just like how it used to be. He wants to know Harry better.

The world doesn’t deserve him.

“You’re the only one I have now,” Harry mumbles. “I really need you.”

-

“So, Mr. Niall Horan, who are you to Mr. Harry Styles?”

“I’m his best friend since college.”

A blonde Irish guy is on a witness stand. He’s testifying for Harry because he was around when the incident happened, and he was also there to witness what bullshit he went through before being okay again. Attorney Jane is slowly walking back and forth in front of them as she questions Niall statement that she think he might use against her client—which is totally normal.

“College? Did he like parties?”

“Well, he didn’t like pubs, especially parties. But he does drink. Usually I would drag him with me and drink with our friends Zayn and Liam.”

Louis observes him and he seems too casual and chill being a witness while you have someone grilling you for information. Harry almost freaked out when he found out Niall is going to give his statement. He cried his eyes out and hugged his friends when they showed up earlier before the hearing started. Now he have two of his best friends hugging and comforting him as he listens to the other side of the court tell horrible things about him being a liar. It’s actually a relief he has someone now such as friends.

“But most of the times when he had hangovers or when he partied all night, Kyle was the one who always drag him along.” The sweet preface of him is now gone. Niall’s face is now stoned with rage expression and his eyes are throwing daggers to Kyle—or Vince—maybe both of them. “He made Harry miserable for a while, actually.”

“Yeah, what an asshole,” Zayn mumbles.

Attorney Jane seems quite speechless for a while until she blinks and clasps her hands together. “Oh so he drinks. When he have hangovers, does he still remember what happened the night before?”

“Yes, of course,” he chuckles sarcastically and looks at her like she has a big head. “He’s not that type of a drinker that forgets everything. So I’m sure until now even the incident happened two years ago, he can still clearly remember how this bastard—or maybe there are two of them who violated him!”

Niall almost jumped on to Vince but the judge is too quick to hit her mallet. He exhales a sharp breath, rolling his eyes, before he sits back on the chair. “Does he get clingy when he’s drunk?”

“He does,” Niall nods.

“How much?” she cocks her head to the side, narrowing his eyes.

“He likes hugs when he’s drunk and mumbles sweet things like, _‘you’re such a great person’, ‘you’re so sweet’, ‘I’m so thankful I have you in my life’, ‘I love you’…_ stuff like that.” He smiles at Harry. Louis turns around to see Harry tearing up with a small smile on his face as he looks back at Niall.

“How about touching?”

Louis inhales deeply, preparing himself for whatever question she could throw. He can see where this is going.

“Well, hugs. He also nuzzles necks. But he’s like that since we met.”

Attorney Jane nods and smirks, looking quite proud of herself that makes Louis want to claw her eyes out. Niall seems lost with where these questions are going but Louis can clearly see.

“So Harry Styles drinks and get clingy—unfortunately also touchy. There is a possibility that _your_ best friend hugged Vince and _nuzzled_ his neck that night because he was _so_ drunk?”

Niall glares at her, “I’m pretty sure he knows who he’s hugging because he always says the name when he says _‘I love you, Niall. You too… Zayn and Liam’_.” He rolls his eyes annoyingly at her. “And by the way, you are so not great lawyer. Your questions and comebacks are lame. Blah. You sure you’re qualified?”

Attorney Jane gapes at her. Niall smirks at his reaction and Louis finds this quite entertaining. Niall has a smart mouth and can still use it with this type of situation. He can also hear Harry’s friends talking behind him but he’s not gonna invade their privacy by watching them—he’s gonna invade it by listening to them snicker and telling how hot Niall look when he’s pissed.

“No further questions, Your Honor.” She states with a tight voice and marches back to his seat.

“Cross, Your Honor,” Louis says, standing up from his chair.

“Proceed.”

“Mr. Niall Horan, you said you were friends with Mr. Harry Styles, correct?” Niall nods. “So you were still there when Harry Styles got raped?”

“I was.”

“Would you tell us how he acted after August 15, 2020?”

Niall’s face softens and his shoulders fall. His brows are creased together as he bites his lips in concentration. “I remember calling him that morning. He just answered the phone and not talking. I went to their flat—Kyle and him were living together. That asshole is a fat ass liar. They were already together when it happened.—I found him in the shower. He was just sitting there in the tub while the shower was also on. The tub was almost full but he was still there—staring blankly at the tiled wall.”

“How did he act as the time goes by?”

“For a month he just stayed away from everyone. We tried to go at his place but he wouldn’t talk to us. He was always spacing out—and funny story, Kyle wasn’t home for, like, three months. Ha. But anyways, after that, for a week, he would cry out of nowhere.” He scrunches his nose up. Louis notices his eyes are turning red. “It was horrible to see him like that, you know? And then, it became his habit that when he sits, he would hug his knees to his chest closer than you can imagine.”

A tear slipped out his eyes that he quickly wipes off. “Do you have some tissue, please?” That earns laughs from the court. He chuckles, wiping his tears. “I had to convince him to talk to someone because he had to. After few weeks of convincing him—and yelling at each other—he finally agreed to see a Psychologist. And after few months—a year of seeing a doctor, I think he’s finally okay.”

“So proud of you, Haz.” He heard Liam say.

“These acts that Harry Styles had done and been through may be because he was traumatized. It was usually a normal reaction of a rape victim to space out and locked himself out of everyone. Mr. Niall Horan said Harry Styles went through a therapy with a Psychologist and we have the documents here, Your Honor.” He taps the folder on the desk with his fingers. “Unfortunately, Dr. Edwards is not in town and can’t give her statement but she sent these files that will surely help the case, of course, with Mr. Styles’ approval.”

“Person don’t see a psychologist just because he wants to, but because he’s been through something horrible and can’t forget it.” He says with a firm voice, eyes intensely and directly fixed on Vince. He holds his gaze for a minute, enjoying the way it made Vince uncomfortable in his seat, before he smiles sarcastically at him and turns around to face the judge.

“That is all, Your Honor.”

-

_‘Can I come over again? If it’s okay with you, of course.’_

 Louis replies to his message with his phone in his right hand.

_‘Sure. Just come in, it’s open. Favor, will you lock the door when you come in? Louise fell asleep and I couldn’t close it. We’re in her room.’_

He caresses Louise’ head as he massages her head with his fingers running through her hair. She fell asleep earlier and used Louis as her pillow. Now she’s lying on his chest and couldn’t move because he will just wake her up.

After staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything, the door gently opens and a head of long curls appear. He smiles at Louis that he gladly returns back. He’s wearing a lavender coloured jumper and his usual black skinny jeans.

His eyes diverts from him to Louise who’s peacefully sleeping next to her dad. Her face is squashed on his chest while her little arms are on his torso, and her legs are tangled with Louis. He chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed where he won’t wake up Louise but still visible from Louis’ position.

“You’re so caged,” he laughs silently.

“You think so?” he grins.

Harry holds his smile as his eyes goes back and forth to the both of them. He bites his lower lip and starts playing with the sheet. “Will you tell me about her now?”

Louis remembers that night when he asked him about Louise but the cute little girl walks in and everyone became emotional. He thought Harry already forgot about it but it turns out that he didn’t. Harry waits for his answer patiently and he looks really nervous—he looks cute especially when Louis nods and he smiles excitedly.

“Okay. I don’t tell about her to everyone because I’m scared.” He absentmindedly plays with her hair as he talk and look at Harry. “She’s not mine, Harry.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes go wide.

“Someone left her at my doorstep.” He looks down at Louise and kisses her head. She shifts a little and moves a little closer to him that brings smile to Louis’ face. “She was just a baby back then—and I was just starting to get used to being a lawyer. It was tough.”

“Do you know her parents?”

“I don’t. I didn’t try to find them because the letter they left with her in towels told me that they didn’t want her. And they hope that I’d take good care of her. _PS. don’t come looking for us._ ”

“They don’t deserve children. How can you carry a baby for nine months and just—just give it away?” Harry frowns. He looks sad and Louis wants to hug him too for caring that much. Harry reaches out for the blanket and pulls it over Louise’s shoulder. “I’m so glad she has you.”

“I’m thankful that I have her, too.” He grins, “She can push girls away from me—also guys.” Harry lets out a surprised laugh—and it was too loud and fast that he had to clasp his hand over his mouth. He laughs quietly at Louis who’s trying not to move his stomach from laughing—and it hurts.

After few minutes of trying not to laugh, they both stop and their smile are clear on their faces. “Well I’m pretty sure she’s grateful having you as her dad. You really take good care of her.”

“No one will.”

“I will, too.”

Louis’ smile slips off his face and his hands go numb. Harry is staring at him with a smile on his face. He shakes his head when he sees Louis’ expression and giggles. Louis can’t help but split his face into a smile when he hears him laugh or just giggle—even smile.

“Can I sleep here?” Harry asks, “If it’s not much of a bother. I can go home—”

“’Course you can stay. Don’t be silly.” Harry nods and gently crawls on the other side of the bed to not wake Louise up. “Wait—” Harry stops moving, looking back at Louis with same confused eyes. “You meant _here?_ ”

“Yeah?” he nods, eyes moving from confusion.

“In this bed?”

“Yeah.” Louis stares at him, still quite speechless. “Okay, I’m just gonna—”

“No!” He bites his lips when Louise lets out a grunt—she’s still asleep. “No, no. You can sleep here.”

Harry grins and throws off the cover of the bed to slip into the bed. He lays next to Louise and turns around to turn off the lamp on the night table. Darkness drowns them but the glow-in-the-dark stars stickers on the ceiling makes everything much better than the situation right now.

“Hey, Attorney?” he calls quietly.

“Hm?”

“Can I hug you guys? As I sleep?”

Louis’ heartbeat accelerates as he imagines their arrangement on the bed right now. He shakes his head and realizes he’s taking too long to answer. He clears his throat—Louise hugs him tighter. “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Harry scoots closer to Louise and throws his arm over her. His fingers are quiet touching Louis’—well, torso. He feels Harry’s arm close to his torso and decides not to give a fuck. He tugs Harry’s hand closer until his arms are over his torso too. He hears Harry’s giggle and that makes him grin like a little shit.

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Good night.”

Harry doesn’t answer but he surely sleeps that night with a huge smile on his face.

-

“Based on your medical examination, there was an absolute struggle. Can you tell us what happened that night, Mr. Styles?”

He nods at him and smiles reassuringly. Harry is white as paper as soon as they entered the court. He almost backed out when he found out he will testify today. He did throw up before they went here. He’s really nervous and he’s counting on Louis and his friends to just support and help him.

Harry takes a deep breath and smiles nervously. He bites his lip before opening his dry mouth, “I went to our room after I took two bottles of beer because I was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy.” Louis sees his Adam’s apple bobs up and down. Harry shuts his eyes tightly and his jaw clenches. “And while I was lying on the bed, I felt someone kissing my neck. I tried to push him away but my limbs felt too heavy and when I opened my eyes I saw Vince—I thought it was Kyle at first. I started to… to push him away and kick him but everything felt so slow.”

“According to Doctor Michaella, you were under drugs that night. Did you take it?”

“I didn’t. Vince did. I remember when he asked to get me a beer that night. That was the last thing I drank before I felt dizzy and sleepy. It was Phencyclidine—it makes everything slow.”

“And then what happened when you found out it were Vince and not Kyle?”

“He pinned my down the bed. I tried to fight but I was drugged. I felt everything. _Everything_. Since the start where he ripped off my clothes until he—he came.” Harry has his head down but Louis clearly knows his eyes are already welling up with tears. “He stopped after that. I don’t know how long but he put a cloth over my eyes and someone started to touch me again.” He puts his hand over his face, wiping his tears. He lifts his head and his eyes are swollen and his crystal clear tears are flowing down his face. His lips are quivering, his nose are red and runny. His green eyes look dull and lost that moment. “I thought it was Vince but—with all the evidence that came out, I believe it was Kyle.”

”No further questions, Your Honor.”

“Cross, Your Honor,” Attorney Jane stands up.

“Proceed.”

Louis settles down on the chair. Harry looks worried being asked by someone who is not him but he reassures before he gives his statement that he will be fine and all he have to do is to tell the truth. Tell no lies.

“Mr. Styles, do you love Kyle?”

Harry turns his attention to Kyle who’s sitting next to Vince. “I did.”

“Enough to share a life with him?”

“I thought so.”

“So you don’t love him anymore?”

Harry stares blankly at her, “Would you still love someone if he raped you?”

-

“Hey, Attorney.”

Louis turns around to see who called him and he sees Niall approaching him with a wine glass on his hand—beer is not an option at all.

“Hello there, Niall.”

Niall smiles at him and sits next to him. They’re at Niall’s garden and its ten o’clock in the evening. Harry asked if he could hang out with them, and that the guys would be really glad if he could join. Louise’s at her Aunt’s because it’s Friday and she spends Friday night until Saturday morning at hers to play with her cousins. She still needs to be surrounded by kids and enjoy being a kid.

“I was the one who gave Harry your card.”

“Oh, yeah. He told me that a friend gave him my number.” Louis nods in realization. “Did we meet or something?”

“Nope. You handled one of my friend’s case and she told me that you’re so great. So I recommended you to Harry.” Niall drinks from his glass, watching Harry, Liam and Zayn talk and laugh as they eat the marshmallows while lying on the grass. “Thank you for helping him.”

“That’s my job.”

“Caring doesn’t include as your job, Attorney.” Niall teases, laughing afterwards. “Neither having some feeling of being safe and secured by just being with you.”

Louis just stares at the stars twinkle from the sky and imagine how great it would be if he sees Harry’s eyes twinkle every time he smiles. He heard what Niall says but he can’t acknowledge that fact.

“Harry had never been this happy for two years.”

“Niall, stop it.”

“I love him, Attorney. I just hope that if he’s saved and found himself, I hope you will still be there for him.”

He looks at Niall and the guy is already looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. Niall leans forward and circles his arms around Louis’ shoulder, and giggles. “You’re such an amazing lawyer. I love you, too.”

That comment made them both laugh and spill their drink on each other’s pants.

-

“All rise.” All the people in the courtroom stand up. “The Honorable Athena Scott is now presiding.”

They all settle down. This is the last day and Louis asked Harry if he really wanted to be here because he doesn’t have to be here. Today, Vince will give his statement and who knows if he’ll tell the truth or bullshits. Harry insisted to go. Zayn, Liam and Niall are sitting next to him and often giving him a hug or a comforting squeeze.

“Criminal Case 8523: People of the United Kingdom versus Vince Steve. Appearances.”

Louis stands up with his head held up high. “For the private prosecution, Atty. Louis Tomlinson, Your Honor.”

As he sits down, Atty. Jane stands up. “For the accused, Atty. Morgan, Your Honor.”

 “Please, present your witness,” Judge Scott states.

“May we call on Vince Steve, Your Honor.”

*

“I’m not lying!”

Louis suppresses a laugh when Vince leaped off of his chair, almost jumping on Louis. He keeps on walking back and forth in a slow pace. Vince was told to sit back, and he did, though his face is almost flushed red because of anger—maybe being caught in his own story and he doesn’t have any words to fill his imagination.

“You have any younger sister or brother, Mr. Vince?”

“Sister,” Vince huffs.

“Hmkay, Let’s get it this way. Your sister has a boyfriend, and her boyfriend obviously has a best friend—what if one night she told you that her boyfriend’s best friend grabbed her bum?”

Vince looks thoughtful for a minute with his jaw clenched and his eyes fixed on the floor. “I—I would punch the hell out of that guy.”

“Very good answer,” Louis clasps his hands together. “Now, what if she told you she was _almost_ violated?” Vince glares at him, not even opening his mouth. He continues, “Would you get mad, too?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Vince answers with his mouth almost not moving, eyes still burning.

“Would you hurt him, then?”

“Yes.”

“Would you do anything for him to pay for it?”

“Yes.”

“Beat him up?”

“Hell, yes.”

“Busted?”

“Yes.”

“Get him killed?” Louis tries, head cocking to the side.

“YES!”

“So, you would kill yourself?”

“YE—Fuck you!” Vince is almost shaking from anger and embarrassment, maybe from fear of being caught as well. His hands are gripping the side of the chair he’s sitting on and his eyes are sending daggers to Louis but Louis doesn’t seem to mind.

Louis mentally pats himself on the back. He stares deeply and intensely at Vince enough to make Vince uncomfortable in his seat. “So did you rape him?”

Vince looks away, nibbling his lower lip.

*

It’s midnight.

It’s already dark and cold outside. Louis is sitting on the couch in his sweats and jumper as he watches a legal movie playing on his screen with chips in his hands. His glasses are halfway off his nose.

It’s been two days since the hearing has ended. Vince and Kyle have been sentenced of Reclusion Perpetua or lifetime bail.  They have been proven guilty based on all the evidences and Kyle admitted that they did it that day. He says that his conscience won’t make him at peace. Louis’ never had been happier.

There’s a knock on the door.

He abruptly stands up and shrugs off the crumbs of chips in his hands as he makes his way towards the door. When he opens it, he finds a big and tall guy on his doorstep. He’s wearing a grey beanie, his long curly hair are sticking at the bottom and making his curls twist in adorable way—Louis finds it adorable, shush. He’s in his long coat that ends over his shins. He’s wearing his famous black ripped jeans and brown boots with his plan white t-shirt underneath his coat.

He smiles. Louis smiles.

They stand there for almost a minute and in that short span of seconds, Louis gets to admire every single feature on Harry’s face even the scar on his cheek—he’s still pretty.

“I’m leaving.”

Louis’ smile slowly fades out on his face. It seems like his heart stops beating for a second. He lost his breathe and all he can do it to be frozen in his spot as he listens to Harry. Harry is still smiling and it should annoy Louis because his heart is slowly shattering but this guy in front of him is still smiling at him and he still looks beautiful.

“I have to.”

He nods slowly, mouth dry. “Where to?”

Harry lets out a soft chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know.” Louis stares at his gorgeous green eyes, memorizing how green they are. He almost falls back when Harry takes out his hands from the pocket of his coat to hold Louis’ hand as he steps forward.

“I’ll be back.” He smiles reassuringly. “I promise.”

Louis closes his eyes and squeezes Harry’s hand. This is the first time he held Harry’s hand and it feels so soft. They are big, his are small. It fits perfectly. Harry squeezes back and His eyes flies open when Harry nudges his nose to his nose. His eyes almost budge out of its sockets when he notices how close their faces are.

Harry giggles, “You look cute.”

“I… I do.”

Harry smiles fondly at him; he squeezes Louis’ hands again and looks directly into Louis’ eyes. Louis’ heart is in his throat but he still focuses on Harry’s deep eyes. “I have to find myself. I have to learn how to love myself again before I love someone.” He closes his eyes and pecks Louis’ nose. “That is you.” He leans away, and his smile is still plastered on his face. “I don’t deserve you right today because I can’t love you if I don’t love myself completely… but maybe tomorrow, maybe I’ll knock on your door with the my old bright smile you’d love to see and asking for you to take me back. Maybe that day I will be ready to love you because I know I deserve you, because I’ve found and loved myself.”

Louis’s heart could explode inside his chest. He didn’t notice he was shedding a tear until Harry wipes his face with his thumb. Harry’s own eyes are welling up with tears as well but the smile he has for Louis has never vanished.

Harry encircles his arms around Louis torso and buries his head to his neck, letting Louis’ smell dominates his nostrils. “I’ll be back for you and for Louise.”

Louis hums and hugs Harry back. He squeezes him tight, tight to almost never let go but he knows Harry needs it. He’s been through a lot and he has to have time for himself. He kisses Harry’s temples, silently sending his way to show his love for him.

Harry pulls away and studies Louis face for a minute and Louis does the same. Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and strokes Louis’ cheek and it goes down until his finger are holding Louis’ chin and tipping it upwards. Louis instantly closes his eyes. His heart is beating so fast inside his chest and his stomach is turning upside down but everything turns to silent when he feels the softness of Harry’s lips against his.

All he can hear is the faint beat of his heart.

One. Two. Three. Four. Fiv—

Louis opens his eyes and he sees Harry smiling back at him. Harry steps back, he lets go of Louis’ other hand. He squeezes too hard for the last time before he takes a deep breath and puts his hand back in his pocket.

“Thank you, Louis.”

For one last time, Louis sees how his cheek carves to have a dimple as he smiles and how his eyes shine with tears. Louis watches him walk away, it is painful but he knows deep inside that they will see each other again and maybe in that moment, everything is all right.

“Take care, Harry.”

**[ F I N ]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
